


Tactical Tact

by Amber_and_Ash



Series: Variants on the Theme of Dead Air [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s08e05 Dead Air, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_and_Ash/pseuds/Amber_and_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team cover each other's sixes. Especially when they're pretending not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactical Tact

Tony knew he shouldn’t have let it get to him. After all, the man didn’t even know his real name. He clearly couldn’t have any valid opinion about Tony’s life prospects. It was just that his words, his tone of voice, his everything had been so close to Senior that it bypassed Tony’s defences. Tony hadn’t lost it enough to jeopardise the mission, but there was no pretending his reaction had been anything other than genuine emotion. He worked his hands nervously as he returned to the car. The normal banter rose to the level of vicious even on normal days, and he usually enjoyed it. But this, this would _hurt_. And he couldn’t stop them without talking about stuff he really didn’t want to talk about.

He kept his voice light while inviting the first attack. He wanted it out of the way. “You revelled in every minute of my suburban suffering.”

“Actually, no,” said McGee carefully, and Tony tensed for unwelcome sarcasm or equally unwelcome sympathy. “We've been not listening for the last couple hours.”

Ziva chimed in with a soft smile. “One can only stand your voice for so long.”

Tony relaxed back into the seat, the lingering fear and frustration soothed away by warmth. McGee and Ziva weren’t going to mention it. They weren’t even going to make a big deal about not mentioning it. They were going to let him pretend no one had even noticed. He promptly reminded them of the more innocent and amusing events, and they let him. This really was the best team, ever.

**Author's Note:**

> A positive one, before I get into the next more depressing multi-chapter story :)


End file.
